The present invention concerns a novel device for dynamically braking an electric drill when contact is detected between the drill bit and an electrically conductive material.
When drilling with an electric drill, it is possible for the drill bit to come into contact with an electrically conductive material which may have serious results. For example, persons accidentally drilling into high voltage electric lines have become electrocuted as a result thereof. Further, electric lines have become disabled as a result of being disrupted by a drill bit inadvertently engaging the electric line. Still further, a drill bit that is meant to drill wood or the like may be damaged as a result of contact with metal.
The inadvertent drilling of an electric line may result in a serious discontinuance of the operation of the electric devices coupled to the line, such as computers or even the heating and ventilating systems of a building. The inadvertent drilling of a high voltage line may also create this disengagement of electrical services, in addition to possibly electrocuting the operator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric drill safety device for dynamically braking a drill when there is contact between the drill bit and an electrically conductive material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electric drill safety device that significantly alleviates chances of electrocution if the drill bit inadvertently contacts a high voltage electric line.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electric drill safety device that operates to reverse the motor when there is detection of contact between the drill bit and an electrically conductive material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric drill safety device that is efficient in construction and is simple in operation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.